The Greatest Adventure
by Tell Me Why People Believe
Summary: Coraline and Wybie finally begin showing some feelings and it might take a bit for everything to settle into place.
1. His Room

I am new to CoralinexWybie. I would really appreciate any feedback given to me if you actually care. Thank you for your time and reading this.

* * *

"The Greatest Adventure"

"Wybieee," Coraline wined as she closed the distance between them in Wyborn's room, "Can you help me?"

Wybourn quickly moved to where Coraline couldn't see his amazingly dark blush and went to sit on his bed in an awkward position that usually happened when Coraline embarassed him, "C-Coraline," he turned around and there she was with a paper in his face.

He took the paper in his hands as he sat on his bed crossing his legs trying to feel more relaxed, "Please Wybie," she begged him.

"Hmmm," he pondered over whether to actually help her or not. She probably would give him one hell of a black eye but she needed to learn these things in school, right?

"You're amazing at anything you do besides human contact, Wybie," giving him an incentive and also making a point.

He smiled and looked at her as she went and sat next to him on his bed, "W-Well, if you insist C-Coraline."

She squeaked in joy and got off the bed smiling in triumph at her win for Wybie to do her homework, "Thanks so much Wybie!"

She hugged him on his bed and he fell back on his pillow. She heard something laminated under it but pretended to hear nothing, "C-Coraline..."

"Wybie, you're the best," her head on his stomach very close to places he really didn't want to think about right now.

"C-Coraline," he took her head in his warm hands and lifted it up slowly and carefully, "You go on home and i-i'll get to work on your homework."

She sat up on his bed and watched him as he slouched lower not wanting to meet her face, "Wybie..?"

He then looked up forgetting about _other_ things and answered her instantly, "Yes.."

"Can I please stay as you work on it," she said with her innocent cute face.

He couldn't possibly say no and clearly did not know her true intentions, "S-Sure, let me go tell Grandma," and he walked downstairs. She saw him walk looking at his black shirt and dark blue torn jeans and of course the ruffled hair definitely made him look geekier than he should.

Those few seconds were all she needed to check what was under the pillows. She let her curiosity run wild. She put herself onto all fours looking directly at the pillows. She actually wore a skirt today which was really rare. It was black and her shirt was the color of her hair. The thing that she didn't know was that her blue panties were showing but as said she didn't really wear skirts that often so she didn't know. She took her hands and threw the pillows off immediately going into shock as she saw three magazines.

Three magazines and all three covers with naked girls on the front. She couldn't believe_...Wybie...he is a guy...but..._she blushed wildly and was so curious as to what he was into? How did he get these? The next thing that crossed her mind was her fantasizing about him, him actually_ m-masturbating...Oh gosh, h-he is sixteen, though. _All these thoughts made her womanly parts tingle and she wiggled to make those tingles subside.

She started looking into the magazines. She looked at all these sexy naked women and thought she could never be like them. Her boobs were only a size B and she wasn't much of a girl. She was so into it, though, looking through them so deeply made her legs spread wider and her ass sprang in the air as high as it could naturally go. Her face was practically one of the magazines she was so close. It felt like her eyes were bulging out. She was actually learning something, though. She wanted to be just as hot as the girls in these magazines. _Maybe Wybie will look at me like he does these girls._ She did not just say that did she?

Wybie headed up the stairs. Finally not aroused by Coraline anymore. Well, until he came up to his wide open door looking at Coraline sprawled out on his bed with her legs spread wide and all of her ass showing. The one thing that bothered him the most, though, she was looking at his pornos!

"J-Jonesy," he literally took half a second to jump across the room and take all three magazines out of her reach but at the cost of him on top of her. On top of her and her being basically in doggy-style.

This couldn't get any worse for him after he felt himself getting aroused once again and right where she was wide open, basically, "I-I," he got off of her and immediately cleared his throat. He went to his only window calming himself, hiding himself with the magazines crouching as usual. He knew he would get it big time from Coraline so he just remained silent until she decided to kill him.

Coraline just remained frozen for 2 minutes after everything: _He saw me looking at his pornos, took the magazines and lied on me, lied on me and also got a boner right on my ass. _She was thinking teenage girl thoughts but was also raging inside. She couldn't believe he barged in on her like that when she was enjoying herself..._but then again he must be feeling emberassed and this is his room,_ so she got up and then realized she was wearing a skirt today_...and...and HE SAW EVERYTHING._ Her face heated incredibly as she looked down realizing things. She sighed and began talking.

"I-I'm sorry Wybie. I didn't mean to look at your magazines," she closed the door where his Grandma wouldn't hear anything too sexual.

He was breathing heavily, "I-I don't use them often," he spout out. _Only when i'm thinking of you._

She smiled, "I've never even m-masturbated before," which was true._ Not like I haven't tried before, though._

He turned around still holding the magazines in place, "Girls can actually m-m-masturbate."

Just after she had gotten over her blush, what he said made it come again, "W-Well, yeah," _he really is innocent and dull._

He wanted to know how but was too afraid to ask out loud. He didn't want to sound like he knew nothing, "Hold on," _I don't know anything._

He grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and gestured Coraline to sit down next to him as he began to write his thoughts out on paper. He let her read what it said, _"Can you tell me how girls masturbate?" _

She took the hint that he didn't want to talk out loud about it and blushed looking at him as she got comfortable in the seat and began writing. After she finished writing it, he read it and his eyes bulged and so did something else. She knew the way she put it would make him go wild on the inside and out. As she peeked under the table, she was stunned by how big the bulge actually was.

"C-Coraline," Wybie said being finished with it and was staring at her staring at him. When she laid her eyes on him, he slouched looking down. _Why is she watching me like that?_

"Do you understand now," he placed his book bag from school on his lap.

"Y-Yeah, I understand clearly now," he then wrote on the paper once more, _"Have you ever thought about masturbating?"_

She blushed and pondered over whether to write back but it seemed to be better than talking out loud, _"Yes, I have thought about it. It was just recently when I did start thinking about it, though."_

This somehow made him think more perverse thoughts when he read it and he told himself he wasn't going to embarrass Coraline anymore. They were just friends and he accepted that. He didn't want her thinking he was crushing on her._ I am, though._

"Thanks for telling me," he smiled looking up for two seconds.

"Anything for you Wybie," she placed her homework in front of him which instantly killed his bulging boner as he began working on the Geometry.

_Anything. _He loved the sound of that as he worked through the problems as if they were mere addition or subtraction.

Coraline liked watching him work on stuff. He seemed the _cutest_ when he was working. She slouched back on the chair watching and tilting her head from side to side. She watched his hands write and his nose scrunch up when he didn't like a problem. Her Cell rang breaking her concentration and the silence. The ringtone being "Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanescence. She looked at who was calling and immediately answered.

"Hey Mom. Sorry, I forgot to call. Wybie was helping me with homework, and I meant to tell you I was staying late. Wybie was going to bring me home."

Wybie concentrated on his work but heard her mom's squeaky voice through the phone, "Of course Mom. He's always careful with me, and I have the spare key. You and dad just head off to bed without me tonight."

There wasn't a moment left before her mom said goodnight and she hung up. Coraline put the phone back in her skirt pocket, "She always ruins it," Coraline mumbled and that caught Wybie's attention.

"Ruins what," he asked.

"Well, I was just admiring how cute you were," she just plain out said it and didn't even realize.

His eyes bulged instantly when she said it. It took her ten seconds before she realized what she said, "U-Um, I mean, I didn't mean that!"

She lifted herself off quickly her skirt came up the slightest and he was crouched so low he saw her blue panties, _AGAIN!_

"C-Coraline, i'm a-almost finished with your homework. You just go lay on my bed while I f-finish up," he said taking his mind off of her not even looking up but hearing a loud thump on his bed knowing it was her. _C-Cute! Cute! Cute. Cute..._

* * *

She woke up in the middle of the night and looked over at someone by the only window in the room. she could tell it was Wybie by the shaggy, curly hair. She got up making no noise and tip toed over to him. She knew he was awake and immediately put her arms around his neck.

"Hey Wybie, why didn't you wake me up to take me home," she asked. _Or better yet, why didn't you crawl in bed to have your way with me? _

He looked down in a complete and utter blush, "I didn't want to wake you up. You seemed so innocent and looked as if I had awoke you, you would be sad and hurt," she felt his heart flutter with each word that came out.

"Thanks Wybie. I understand i'm too gorgeous to let go," she smiled and waited for a smart remark but all that happened was him taking her hand and putting it on his hot cheek.

"I'll take you home, Jonesy."

This had been the first time they had ever shared these kind of thoughts, showed these kind of feelings to each other. Coraline knew she liked Wybie in a lot of ways but could she handle change into a world where he is er boyfriend. Also, he was in it for her body, right? Wybie on the other hand had always waited for a moment like this to occur but what would happen next?

* * *

Find out next time on the Greatest Adventure. I hope you enjoyed. :D


	2. The Date

"The Greatest Adventure: 2"

* * *

Coraline woke up early on a Monday so she could walk to school as normal. She would always meet Wybie at the  
front of the school in the parking lot with one of his motorcycles but today she didn't want to. All that  
occurred last night stirred feelings in her heart that maybe she couldn't bare, "I don't like Wybie!"

She had been spouting this ever since she woke up. She said it everywhere: her room, the bathroom, her room,  
the kitchen, etc. You get the picture. She was very confused about her feelings. She knew Wybie was a geek,  
nerd, know-it-all, plus a boy. She hated everything about him but they were still best friends and she knew she had some kind of "feelings" for him. Even though all her hate should have sent him away, he still came back like a lost puppy everyday. Maybe that is why she thought

she liked him.

Ever since he walked her home last night, she had been so confused. The muddy cold air and their bodies so  
close as they walked. Not a word was said but the tension was so high. They both knew what had happened could  
not be unseen or unheard. They had experienced something new with each other whether they liked the new  
experience or not. She had also thought it was just hormones. _I'll get over it and so will Wybie_. But did she  
really know what Wybie was thinking. She knew one thing straight off. He didn't like her like that. Even if he  
did, he would never show her in any way. He wasn't that type of guy, was he?

She was so confused over everything. She just wanted to ditch school and go adventuring. Before she knew it,  
she was standing in front of Wybie. She didn't even notice. It was such a habit to come greet him in the  
Mornings.

"H-Hey Jonesy," his innocent smile and slanted head towards her caught her breath off.

He acted as if last night was nothing and she tilted her head like his and said, "Hey freaky-nerd."

She turned around cueing him to follow her and he obliged coming up behind her following her as she said like a  
lost puppy. _Just another reason to add to the way I like Wybie section._ She shook her head They entered the school together and went to first period..together. She sat at the window as always and he sat next to her..as always. She put her left hand on her cheek and looked out the window to see  
it start sprinkling. She had forgotten her umbrella. Unlucky her. She then realized maybe Wybie would let her  
borrow his and she began writing it on paper,_ "Hey, can I borrow your umbrella, today? I forgot mine."_

She tossed it to him and he began writing back and still listening to the teacher. He was so incredible. _Great, _  
_i'm doing it again_. She sighed and looked back at the window until she heard a paper slide on her desk and she  
opened it up,_ "Of course you can. I would never let your pale beautiful skin get soaked by the rain."_

That one sentence had her fragile heart pounding, _"Beautiful? Seriously Wybie? You're so weird,"_ She gave a  
winkie face afterwards and tossed the paper onto his desk as the sentence replayed over and over in her mind.

The note wasn't passed back like usual. He liked to throw them away. At least that's what she had hoped he did  
with all their notes. The bell rang and she got up immediately._ Okay, from this moment on I will stop thinking _  
_of Wyborn Lovat like, this and I will find another guy to fall for if that is what I feel for Wybie!_

She was so enthusiastic about it. She made her feelings out to be a game. _A game...?_ Well, if this was a game,  
she would win it, "Bye Wybie," she said in the hall going opposite directions of him, "i'll see you at lunch,"  
she waved and disappeared.

He watched as she strode away. Her silky blue hair pouncing on her shoulders._ What's with her: happy, lost, _  
_happy. She confuses me so much._ He turned around and slouched extra low going down the hallway to History. He  
reminisced on last night. He couldn't say much about it, though. She actually looked at _them_ and seemed to be  
so interested. _Does she like girls?_ He shook his head hoping that wasn't really what was going on. He wanted to  
confess that..he did feel something for her. He smiled and a streak of pink formed on his face. _It's almost _  
_finished._ He sat down at his regular seat in History and opened his book looking down. His thoughts roamed off.

He pictured Coraline on his bike looking at him from his porch, "Hey Wybiee, will you take me for a_ ride_?"

Her cleavage was showing immensely with her dark blue shirt un-buttoned to show most of her breasts. She lifted  
herself up on the bike and her black skirt lifted up showing her blue panties once more to him, "Whoops, I  
showed you them again. Do you like them Wybie," she turned around blushing at him.

Her freckles and cute brown eyes wide open beckoning him to take her for a _ride_, "Y-Yeah."

He looked down at his book which was now soaked in the middle from his drool. As he wiped off his lips and  
closed the book, he rubbed his eyes feeling a bit sleepy since he stayed up most of the night, well, watching  
Coraline. It's not like he didn't think of climbing in the bed with her. It just wasn't the right thing to do  
and so he didn't. He knew only a few things: he liked Coraline a lot, he wanted to take her riding on his bike  
for the first time, and then he would tell her.

Lunch came and they met by the water fountains as usual. Wybie walked up to Coraline which rarely ever happened  
and she smiled at him tilting her head wanting him to do the same and so he did. She giggled and took his wrist  
taking him to their excluded table where only the two of them sat. She sat down and he sat across from her.

"You're h-happy," Wybie said looking down at the table as awkward as usual but felt his face heat up at the way she acted.

"I got a date, Wybie," those words pierced through his heart and his blush immediately went away.

"O-Oh..w-with w-who," he really sounded disappointed trying his hardest not to sound that way and definitely  
not looking at her.

"Froggy," she said enthusiastically not even noticing how hurt he felt, "he's cute isn't he."

"I-I'm a-a g-guy. I-I d-don't k-kno-ow t-these t-things," he was stuttering extra now that he found out the guy._ Froggy is way too _  
_perverse for her. He would go anywhere and do anything with her. I can't let her go._

"He said yes and said he couldn't wait until tonight," she said the word _tonight_ and Wybie's heart stopped  
beating.

"T-t-t-t-tonight," he sounded panicked.

"Yeah, why," she said confused.

"W-w-w-why s-so s-s-soon," he asked.

"I just need to get my mind off of y-things," she said looking away, "let's go get lunch."

She got up and he followed her looking up at the back of her hair. He let out a huge sigh and brought his right  
hand up rubbing the back of his neck. _Coraline can't go on a date with him..._

* * *

"Well, Wybie, thanks for the umbrella and i'll see you tomorrow to tell you how the date went," she smiled and  
left Wybie in the parking lot of the school getting soaked in the rain right by his bike. His head tilted so  
far he thought it was going to snap._ I'm letting her go into darkness and danger. It's Froggy! He's going to _  
_tear her apart and leave her there! No, calm down. She's strong. Maybe it won't happen._ He got on his bike and  
drove off home angry and frustrated with himself.

* * *

Coraline slipped on the small yellow dress. Her mom picked it out saying it went well with her hair. Coraline  
looked at herself in the mirror in her room, "I actually look like the girls in the magazines."

She bent over putting her index finger on her lips and winking as she held her other hand on the bottom of the  
dress as it started to come up. She blushed wondering how Wybie would feel if he saw her like this. _No, I can't _  
_think Wybie thoughts today. All I need to think about is Froggy._ She walked out her door with Wybie's umbrella  
and walked to the fence post by the Back Porch Bar & Grill where her and Froggy were going to meet.

She stood waiting ten minutes before she saw Froggy coming up with baggy jeans and a white plain shirt. She  
smiled and he took her hand leading her inside leaving the umbrellas by the door. They didn't say a word until  
they found a booth where the two of them sat on opposite sides, "you look beautiful."

She looked in his eyes and blushed, "thanks but this is nothing," _Actually, I put so much effort into it._

He smiled wide, "you remind me of an angel but you look more perfect than any angel i've ever seen."

Before she could say anything else, the waitress walked up and asked what they were going to drink. She wanted  
to seem proper so she ordered water and he ordered a Coke. She was so focused on how to look wonderful she  
didn't notice Froggy checking out the waitress's ass while she walked away, "So," she smiled looking up and he  
immediately looked back at her pretending he wasn't doing anything.

"Yes," he said acting as if it never happened and he was only interested in her.

"What shall we do after this," she asked hoping it won't end after this.

"I have something special for you Coraline," he said looking at her body more closely without her noticing.

"Special," she questioned.

"A surprise," he looked at her breasts because the dress was so low. His eyes wanted to wonder under the booth  
but he knew how this went. It would be too obvious so he took a spoon and casually dropped it, "whoops."

Coraline wondered why he wanted the spoon in the first place but brushed it off.

He then took his head looking under the table and her legs were sorta spread. Well, because she is a tom-boy  
and he saw light blue panties and picked the spoon up. _A virgin. Perfect._ His smile widened, "so, why did you  
ask me out so suddenly."

"Honestly, i've had my eye on you for awhile," _must lie._

"Oh, is that so," _they all do._

The drinks came and the waitress couldn't keep her eyes off of Froggy, "your drinks."

Coraline quickly began drinking the water pretending she liked it. Froggy looked at the waitress as well as she  
handed him her number secretly and he quickly stuffed it in his pocket, "are you guys ready to order," the  
waitress had a sly smile.

"I just want a salad," she stated.

"Ribs and chicken breasts," he stated looking at the waitress like he was going to eat her.

Coraline looked up and the waitress was gone, "you sure have an appetite."

He smiled, "you have _no_ idea."

Coraline smiled and looked away at all the good food they had here. She hated how she had to starve herself  
around guys. Every guy except Wybie. She knew he didn't care how much she ate or how she ate it._ No, stop _  
_thinking of Wybie. You're not his type. I mean look at the magazines. That's proof he has his interests elsewhere._

The food arrived and they began eating and the waitress came every 2 minutes to check on how they were. The  
same answer was from Coraline, "good, thank you."

Coraline barely touched her salad. She wanted to know about the surprise that awaited her. Froggy literally had  
just finished and took the last drink of his Coke and told Coraline they could leave now as he told her to go  
on outside and wait, "I'll pay."

She waited outside for several minutes and then he came out and she asked, "ready?"

She looked at him and he took her left hand and intertwined it with his, "yes."

"Where is this surprise," she asked curious.

"My place," and the rest of the walk in the rain was silent.

* * *

They walked up stairs to a large white house which must have been his. He took out some keys and unlocked the  
door walking inside with her throwing the umbrellas down, "go sit down on the couch."

She obliged and sat down waiting on him to come back in there. Once he did, she was so surprised. All he had  
on was his baggy jeans and his whitish tan chest was showing. He was very stout and built in the arms and she  
never noticed before, "u-um," she was shocked yet liked the way he looked.

He came over by her and instead of sitting beside her, he climbed over her and his face neared hers. His body  
neared hers and she put her head back on the couch as to say_ woah_.

"This is your surprise," he started pulling her dress up revealing partially her panties and she screamed  
pushing him away but he was too strong and pushed her down even further ripping her fragile dress a bit on the  
side. He began kissing her roughly and she couldn't believe her first kiss was going to this monster.

"S-stop Froggy," she said scared breaking away from his kisses.

"No," he lifted her dress up more now showing her panties clearly and part of her belly.

Her mind went blank and then to one thought. She kicked him in the nuts and pushed him aside going out the  
door running as fast as possible forgetting Wybie's neglected umbrella. She quickly dialed Wybie's number and  
called him hoping he would pick up.

* * *

Wybie was sitting on his bed in his room pondering whether or not just to masturbate to get things off his mind  
and then the phone rang. He reached across the bed and answered on the third ring, "Hello?"

"W-wybie, c-can I come over," she was crying hysterically and he panicked a little.

"O-o-of course Coraline," she tripped and he heard it through the phone, "a-are you okay?"

All of a sudden, the call ended and he tried calling back over and over again.

The phone battery came out and she just picked up everything and took those high heeled shoes off running and  
carrying everything she owned. Wybie was pacing in his room scared and then he went outside on his porch  
waiting for her to arrive. Then he saw a small yellow speck start coming out of the distance and he just tilted  
his head staring at it awkwardly. The yellow dot started taking figure into a running Coraline. As she got  
closer, she was soaked, her dress was torn on the side, she had mud all over her, and her eyes were puffy. She  
literally jumped on the porch into Wybie's arms.

"C-coraline, w-what happened," he asked hardly able to breathe because she was squeezing him so hard.

"F-froggy...Froggy tried to r-rape me," she said so bluntly and crying harder in his shoulder.

"I-i'll get you inside," he was raging and picked her up bridal style. He didn't even know he had the strength  
to, "Grandma, Coraline's here to stay for a bit," and then he took Coraline up into his room laying her on his  
bed taking everything out of her clutching hands. He placed them on the table.

He took one foot towards the door and Coraline caught his hand, "D-don't leave me Wybie!"

She had pleading eyes, "I w-won't leave you Coraline. I-i'm just going to go get a towel from the bathroom so I  
can dry you o-off."

She sighed in relief and let go of his hands knowing he wouldn't leave her, "Come back quickly," she said in a  
faint voice and closed her eyes.

He went to the bathroom and took a blue towel that reminded himself of Coraline's hair and clutched it tightly  
wanting to go to Froggy's house and tear him limb from limb. He walked back in awkwardly and tilted his head as  
he saw her light blue panties. He knew he should have been turned on but he wasn't. He was just so happy she was  
still innocent. He went over to her and put the towel with his hand in it on her face, "I'm so glad you're  
okay."

She opened her puffy eyes and he was right there getting all the mud off of her. He slid the towel over her  
nose and she giggled, "Wybie," she looked in his eyes for a split second until he looked away embarrassed.

"I-I should have never let you g-go on t-that date," he was so mad at himself.

"It's okay Wybie. I'm here with you now," she was astounded by her own words.

He didn't mind her saying anything right now, "I'm so glad you're okay," he said once more.

She shivered cold and he placed the blanket over her, "would you like to take a s-shower?"

"Yes please," she lifted up and got on her feet pulling the ripped dress down trying not to reveal anymore of her scared self  
tonight to Wybie.

"Y-You know where it is...or do you want me to walk you," he asked.

"You can walk me," she held out her hand wanting him to take it and so he did.

He led her to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, a rag, and gave her on of his shirts and pants, "I hope t-the  
pants f-fit," and then he locked himself out of the bathroom.

She turned the hot water on a little scared to actually do this. _He did lock himself out Coraline._

She took off all her clothes looking at her muddy naked body in the mirror. She sighed and let herself go in  
the hot water. She drowned herself in the heat relaxing immensely. It's like the pressure washed away  
everything that happened and her mind filled with Wybie thoughts. _He's down the hall in another room. He has _  
_actually taken __a shower here_, "nyaa!"

She accidentally got too excited and let it out and Wybie heard something but was too afraid to go check up on  
her. He lied in his room floor trying to clear his thoughts of Coraline taking a shower NAKED in his bathroom.  
He ran his hands through his hair freaking out. He lifted himself off the floor and pounced on his bed. _No more _  
_thinking_ as he just lied there.

She stopped the water and got out grabbing the towel looking at her squeaky clean body in the foggy mirror. She  
dried herself off and put the really baggy shirt on. It was just the height of the dress she was wearing  
earlier. It had a motorcycle on it and it was black. She then tried putting the pants on but they kept slipping  
off._ I've really never noticed how much bigger Wybie is to me until just now. His clothes are so baggy on me._

She tried her best not to think of it really but she had to face the fact that she couldn't wear his pants._ He _  
_won't care will he? Oh gosh, my nipples are hard._ She touched her breast trying to hide her nipples._ O-oh well._

She came up to the door and Wybie turned his head from his pillow looking at her. His face heated instantly when he saw no pants and her hard nipples,  
"U-um, they couldn't fit Wybie."

_Instant hard-on. No way. She's basically wearing nothing and her nipples look so hard._

She held them out hoping he would take them. He took them and threw them somewhere making sure she couldn't  
even remotely see his crotch area but she came to sit with him on the bed and then it got worse.

"Wybie, I am so sorry I always depend on you," she said holding her knees in her hands.

He looked up at her and then tilted his head looking down awkwardly but quickly changed where he looked again  
because her panties were showing immensely, "d-don't worry about it Coraline. I w-will always be there f-for  
you n-no matter t-the situation."

She then had a huge urge and pounced him hugging him tightly rubbing her hands through his shaggy hair. He  
hugged back pulling on the shirt and looked at her back and saw her butt was in the air. _Why? Oh gosh..._

He re-positioned himself where his lower half was between her legs as she kept hugging him, "C-Coraline, you're  
too sexy for me t-to handle r-right now."

She realized what he meant and stopped hugging lifting herself up looking down on him, "s-sorry." _Sexy..._

But she didn't know how sexy she really looked when she stopped hugging him. Her panties were definitely  
showing now and her vaginal area was right near his hard-on so he slipped himself lower down. That was a bad  
idea because now his face was right near her pussy and so he quickly looked away.

Coraline quickly caught on and blushed blocking his view at her pussy by moving her hands there, "w-we're  
sixteen Coraline. I-I have urges. We can't b-be this c-close anymore w-without me t-thinking t-thoughts." _Did I _  
_just say that to her?_

"I'm sorry Wybie. This must be hard on you," she bent down and looked directly in his eyes for the longest time  
as their lips started coming closer.

Their lips almost touched, "WYBORN!"

He swung her up in the air and awkwardly placed her back on the bed leaving her there out of breath, "Yes!"

_Oh wow. Wybie almost...and he...and I..._

* * *

I hope this second chapter wasn't too long for you guys. I don't really know how many chapters this will be before things get settled, but I hope you're enjoying the read.


	3. Camping

"The Greatest Adventure: 3"

* * *

Coraline brushed her teeth before heading to bed as she recollected her memories:

When Wybie walked back up the stairs, he looked a bit sad but still surprisingly cute to Coraline, "C-Coraline, your mom called. She wants you home."

Coraline wondered why her mom didn't call her cell then realized the battery was out of it, "Okay Wybie."

She got up and put back on her high heels making Wybie turn around. As she lifted each leg, it made her butt show. He licked his lips a little awkwardly and then turned to see Coraline right at his face, "I'm ready for you to take me home," she said holding her arm out.

He took her by the arm cautiously and pulled her along beside him going down the steps and out the door spouting to Grandma he was taking her home. He started walking down the path to her house, "Wybie," she said, "in all the years i've known you, you have never let me ride with you on your bike's...why?"

He hesitated, "Well, i-i've never had a bike that has had two s-seats. I didn't want you to have to s-stand up every time I-I wanted you to ride with me. Though, I-I would want you to ride with me all the time," _Ugh, I didn't say that.._

She stopped walking making him turn around looking at her, "really," she had tears in her eyes.

"O-Of course Jonesy so don't cry," he came close wiping the tears away with his gloved hands.

"I-It's just you're so sweet to me, and i'm always harsh and mean to you," he held his breath and realized she still must be shaky from before.

"F-Friends can be mean to each other. B-Best friends as well," he hugged her tightly.

She shivered and he remembered she's not wearing pants. He pulled her along not saying anything else for the rest of the time with her. He even only waved goodbye as he walked off into the darkness.

* * *

"He's the best..." she hugged her stuffed animals close to her as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She gasped waking up almost about to scream and she grabbed her phone quickly dialing Wybie's number, "Hello," she said panicked when he picked up.

"Hello," she heard a tired Wybie reply, "w-what's wrong Coraline."

She sighed and rubbed her teared eyes, "I had a bad dream Wybie."

He hesitated and answered cautiously, "I'm here Coraline. Tell me all about it," and for the rest of the night he stayed on the phone with her even when he knew she had fallen asleep.

She woke up the next morning with the phone in her hands and it being on charge. She put it to her ear, "Hello?"

A bright cheerful voice answered, "Heya Jonesy, i'll see you at school whenever you get dressed. Bye," and with a click he was gone.

She realized he had stayed on the phone with her all night and she blushed, "he's so the best."

She got dressed quickly realizing she felt the complete opposite today then she did yesterday when she wanted to meet Wybie. She put her uniform on and quickly headed out the door running to meet Wybie at the school parking lot. _From now on, I'm going to show Wybie just how much I care about him!_

"Wybiieee," she called running up to him when she saw him.

He turned and tilted his head looking at her. She looked as beautiful as ever and then she surprised him by hugging him tightly. He smiled and hugged back.

"You awkward beast," she smiled and said pulling away from him.

"B-beast," and she poked his nose.

She giggled and said, "We're going adventuring today and you're going to like it."

"I-I always do when i'm with y-you," he then covered his mouth because he was only supposed to think that.

She took a deep breath and smiled gently, "let's go Wybie," and for the first time instead of his wrist, _she_ grabbed his hand.

_Ah, it's so soft. _He was being pulled down the hall as his thoughts were elsewhere.

She turned and looked at him before letting go of his hand and sitting down and he did the same. He looked over at her once and her eyes were on him as well and then he looked down at his book putting his hand on his neck feeling very awkward. _Coraline has never acted this way to me. She always leaves me the first chance she gets but today..._

Coraline then began writing on a piece of paper, _"So where shall we go today? I want to go somewhere fun and exciting yet where we're alone and where no one can hear us."_

She handed him the note and as he read his face heated, _"Why that kind of place?"_

When he handed it back, she immediately began writing and smiling wide, _"Of course, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to."_

She tossed it back to him and actually looked at the teacher for once, _"You didn't answer my question. Of course i'll come."_

He simply laid it on her desk and she then tucked the note into her shirt. For the first time, she kept the note and he blushed at where she put it.

Class ended just as quickly as it started and she met Wybie outside and took his hands, "I-I'll see you at lunch?"

"Of course," he smiled looking down at their hands.

She hugged him for the second time today and he hugged her back never wanting to let go but then she pushed away and waved goodbye leaving him there before he started walking to class himself.

* * *

_Oh wow, i've been so passionate with him today and he isn't rejecting a thing. Maybe he does like me as well. Or maybe he's like Froggy...no, this is Wybie. He's my bestest friend. I know him like the back of my hand. Maybe..._

* * *

She met Wybie at lunch by the water fountains as usual. He waved and she took his hand leading them to the excluded table only for them. They sat opposite of each other and he looked down awkwardly as usual, "Wybie..."

He smiled a little and looked up at her for a split second, "Y-yeah Coraline," and he began to fiddle with his fingers.

She took his fiddling hands and lied her face on the table looking in his eyes sideways. He tilted his head like hers making it where they were looking in each others eyes straight, "let's go get food," and then they got up to get food.

* * *

She came over to his house after school and had her backpack of adventure stuff and knocked on his door. He answered with a smile and yelled to his Grandma that he was leaving and she took his hand putting him beside her as they went off into the woods together.

Coraline stopped to look at every single thing and today she wore her yellow jacket which somehow fit her still. She turned to look at Wybie and she held a hand out to Wybie with his leather gloves. He took her hand and she pulled him close to her then she bent over and showed him what she found, "Lookie."

He snickered, "slugzilla," and picked up the slug.

She giggled and lifted up pushing him in the mud, "o-oh no you didn't," he turned around and drug her on top of him and she smiled and laughed.

He began tickling her intensely, "W-Wybie," she smiled wide and laughed trying to get him to stop but at the same time letting him tickle her.

He stopped and noticed their position and took her in for a huge hug, "I had f-forgotten how long it's been since we've went a-adventuring."

She smiled and hugged him more, "let's camp here tonight."

He was shocked and before he knew it she had already gotten off of him and called her mom telling her, "w-wait, C-Cora-," and she got on him again but this time more sexually rubbing her vaginal area against his left leg.

"Yeah, mom, he always is. Bye," she closed the phone and bent down making her face close to his almost touching his lips and he blushed wildly. Then she took his phone out of his pocket moving away but staying on him, "call your Grandma."

"Woah, C-Coraline. A-Are you s-sure," he questioned her forcefulness.

"Wybie, i'm positive. I want to camp here with you," she smiled and rubbed the mud off her hands onto her pants.

He called his Grandma and she said sure, "love you, bye," he smiled and looked up and then saw Coraline's hurt face and then immediately looked back down. "d-did I say something wrong?"

"You never tell me you love me," she was being so straight forward lately.

"W-Well, I thought you would usually punch me," he said feeling so hot under her, "w-when are y-you going to m-move?"

She pouted more, "you don't even want me on you, either," she got up feeling embarrassed.

"W-What, I-I wanted you there b-bu-" he decided to shut up.

"but," she looked at him wanting to know.

"b-b-but I don't want to do a-anything to you to hurt you," he said looking up slanting his head.

She turned around and said the unexpected, "your bulge is really big," she blushed at her own words and couldn't stop staring at it.

He hid it with his hands and lifted himself off the ground turning around where she couldn't look anymore, "s-s-sorry."

"Will you help make me a water proof tent," she asked knowing his answer would be yes.

"Y-yes," and they began working on it together.

He sat down under the tent and wiped his forehead from the sweat, "we did it," he said and looked at how dark it was outside.

Coraline smiled and was sitting by the fire she made outside, "come over to me silly."

he obliged and crawled over to her, "s-so."

When he reached her and got situated, she lied her head on his shoulder.

He looked into the raging fire hoping it would be like this forever and for the first time in awhile he saw Cat, "Hey, look who it is," he said petting Cat.

She smiled and pet Cat too and then Cat sat on Coraline's lap, "Where have you been?"

Cat meowed as if he actually said something and Coraline pet him more. Wybie watched as she pet Cat and he was so envious of Cat. Cat got to go places where if Wybie touched those places, he would get punched. He looked down and tilted his head. Coraline lied her head on his lap now and he tried to calm himself but it was too late. His boner poked her face but she didn't move. Before he could finally settle down and just let her fall asleep there, she began rubbing her cheek against his hard-on and that really aroused him. It made him think the most perverse thoughts any guy could think. He didn't want to do anything that would make Coraline feel embarrassed so he picked her head up off of his crotch as softly as possible hoping not to make her sad.

"C-Coraline, w-why d-don't you g-go on i-into t-the t-t-tent," he said barely able to speak.

She shivered and didn't say a word putting herself into Wybie's chest. He sighed and lied down so she could lie on him. His heart beat fast and he could feel hers as well. They were alone out in the woods together and could be doing anything right now but he decided to hold her instead. He ran his hands through her silky blue hair until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed the third story. :)


	4. Her Room

"The Greatest Adventure: 4"

* * *

He awoke with Coraline in his arms still. His back ached terribly, but he didn't care. As long as she was right there in his arms, he could stay like this forever. She stirred in his arms and her light voice rang in his ear, "morning."

She lifted herself off of him looking in his eyes. Coraline didn't look much longer before she rubbed them completely open. Wybie smirked seeing her hair in a mess and she looked at him now with confused eyes, "your hair is c-completely gorgeous."

Being Coraline, she punched him in his arm and quickly licked her hands pulling her hair down, "it's your fault," she realized that was the first time she had punched him in awhile.

"M-My fault," he questioned rubbing his arm out of habit.

She looked over at him and sneered, "of course it is. You were the one I was laying on."

He immediately blushed and looked away, "you were the o-one who lied on me."

She opened her mouth wide punching him for the second time in five minutes, "if you weren't so irresistible to lay on-," she stopped herself and sat on her knees, "well, at least nothing came out and ate us."

Wybie shivered at the thought and sat up looking at the ground, "t-that's something good."

"What? Am I not the person you wanted to sleep with," she pouted.

"S-S-Sleep with," he nearly fell over, "n-not some p-phrase I-I would u-use."

She picked up on what he was thinking and decided to pull some strings, "we did sleep together silly. Don't you remember?"

He gasped, "W-what?"

"Oh, right, you were asleep. I sort of did all the work myself. But your cock sure did oblige to everything I wanted. I cleaned up very nicely afterwards though," she looked directly in his bulging eyes, "What? Was that your _first_ time?"

"C-Coraline! Y-You're joking right!? M-My first time with y-you a-and I w-was a-asleep," the thought turned him on but it was his first time with Coraline and he slept right through it!

She burst out laughing falling over, "Haha, o-ow my stomach, haha!"

"Y-You were just kidding?!"

She sat back up smiling greatly, "Of course. I'm not some perverse seducing woman who preys on virgins. I am a virgin myself. Why would I," then she noticed how much she had said and looked away blushing.

"D-D-D-D-D-Don't scare me like that," he basically screamed, "I-I want our first time to be special!"

Her breathing stopped for 10 seconds. Long enough for what she heard to sink in, "shall we go?"

He realized what he just said and crouched low grabbing Coraline's bag not wanting to make things worse, "here."

She started walking off without him and he tried his best to catch up but failed. She disappeared pretty quickly and he was disappointed by his words. They just sorta came out. He didn't mean to...well, tell her he actually was thinking of their first time together. _I'm an idiot._

* * *

Coraline walked inside and shut the door quietly. She needed to shower and get new clothing and so she did just that. _Our first time..._

She walked in her bathroom and didn't even care to shut the door. What was the point? Not one soul was there. She stripped down to her birthday suit and climbed in the shower.

* * *

Wybie walked down the path to his Grandma's house but looked to the other path that led to The Pink Palace or in other words to Coraline's house. _I can't go on like this. I must tell Coraline now!_ He began running awkwardly down the path to Coraline's place. He finally made it and saw the vehicle wasn't there so he just went on in. He didn't hear or see Coraline when he walked in. He began creeping up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Coraline had got out of the shower and was looking at her naked self in the foggy mirror. _My boobs need to grow more..._She looked over at

the cabinet that held all the towels and none were there. She sighed quietly and waltzed out of the bathroom until she heard a certain gasp that made her turn around.

"C-Coraline," he looked her naked, wet body up and down somehow unable to shield his eyes from all their glory.

Coraline screamed and rushed back in the bathroom, "WYBIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I j-j-j-j-just wanted t-t-t-to c-come t-tell you I-I like y-you!"

She fell on the floor trembling at his words, "and of course you have to tell me in the most awkward way possible," she stuck her upper body out of the bathroom having her right hand over her B-Cup breasts.

He dropped to his knees as well. His eyes wandered to her face, her breasts, her face, her breasts. Well, you get the picture, "you're really beautiful."

"You're saying too much Wybie. AND you're only saying that because of my boobs," she spout out mad at him.

"N-No, you really are. With not even any of your skin showing, you're beautiful. Your eyes can make me stare all day. Well, if I wasn't to shy, I would stare all day," he looked down slouching.

"You're most definitely awkward," she wanted to come out of the bathroom to play with his shaggy hair but she wouldn't do it at the cost of exposing herself again to him.

"Y-You haven't answered back," he said looking up for a split second only to look back down and tilt his head.

She knew what he meant but she hesitated. Everything would change if she told him the four words _I like you too_. Were those four words worth all the change?

"Wybie, I-"

"Coraline, we're home," she heard her mother call, "are you here?"

Coraline instantly grabbed Wybie forgetting about being naked and pulled him to her room, "Yes mom. I'm changing. Don't come in my room."

"Alright dear," her mom replied.

Wybie was as close as he could get thanks to Coraline's tight grip. She closed the door and let out a breath of air, "Okay, we're good."

Well, Wybie wasn't. If you thought nose bleeds were only in Anime, you're dead wrong. Wybie had a huge nose bleed because he got to see everything Coraline had to offer. He loved it so much. Her body was so much better than he ever fantasized, "hum..a...naa.."

He moved back and fell on her bed before she realized what was going on. She almost freaked but remembered her parents were downstairs, so she tried to hide her body best as she could until Wybie was about to scream himself, "C-Cora-," she literally jumped the room and landed on top of Wybie closing his big mouth.

"Wybie, please keep it down. If we're caught, I will never be able to see you again. I couldn't handle not seeing you for even one day," she blushed at her words and remembered her situation, "Can you endure not touching me in this position?"

No, he couldn't. His gloved hands touched her back as they traveled down to her plump butt and he grabbed with all his might. She squeaked with no doubt but he wanted to feel her bare skin with his own so he took the gloves off. Coraline knew if she let go, he would scream her name so she held on tightly to his mouth. He touched her pale back once more with his bare hot hands and she blushed jolting a bit at his touch, "W-Wybie...please, no," she had a pleading look and that's all it took for him to stop and take her in for a hug.

Her hand had accidentally let go of his mouth and bleeding nose but he didn't scream, "i'm sorry," he whispered.

She sighed in relief but shivered because her nipples were touching leather which caused them to harden, "I like you too, Wybie."

The hugged for at least ten minutes before he broke the silence, "Do you want me to close my eyes while you put clothes on?"

She hesitated and then got off, "what's the point? You've seen all of me now."

_But I am still turned on when I see you._ He watched her move away over to her drawer and bend down to get clothes. Her pussy spread open showing her tiny hole and Wybie tilted his head. His hand wondered to his throbbing cock and rubbed it through his pants gently. One stroke was all it took to settle it down for a few more moments, "Wybie," Coraline came back up and threw some clothes on her bed.

"Y-Yes Coraline," Wybie answered the best he could.

"You've seen all of me. Now, I want to see all of you," she smirked.

"A-all of m-me," he looked down blushing.

"Well, I'm a girl. I feel so embarrassed right now," she got on the bed with her knees and moved her hips to the right sliding her hand on her breasts cupping them for five seconds. She let go and they bounced lightly. Then her hands slid down to her pussy and then she came back up, "I need to see something as well no matter how much it embarrasses you."

The throbbing came back and was too much to bare, "C-Coraline, you don't want to see it. I-It's too scary for you," he tried exclaiming.

"Wybie, you forget who I am. I defeated the Other Mother. Your cock won't scare me," she smiled.

"Coraline," and he saw her starting to pout, "F-Fine but now?"

She nodded and got excited, "i'll sit on the bed and you take all your clothes off in front of me."

Wybie awkwardly got up and inhaled than exhaled before he took his shirt off. Coraline had never seen Wybie without a shirt until now but she wanted to see more. She never noticed how buff he really was. He slouched extra low as he un-buttoned his pants and took them off slowly. She saw the bulge and knew she really wanted to see his cock. She was embarrassed but knew she could handle it.

His boxers were a dark green and striped with black. Coraline adored them but was ready for him to take them off, "Go on."

Wybie hesitated but with one swift move, slid his boxers right off. His boner stood straight in the air and Coraline bit her lip, "W-Well, this i-is it."

Coraline moved the slightest move closer and Wybie stepped back, "Stop it," she said and pouted.

He stopped moving completely closing his eyes hoping she didn't touch it. But before he knew it, he felt a cold touch to it and he moaned a bit. Coraline looked up at Wybie's face. His eyes were closed and this was the perfect time to-

Coraline's mouth went to Wybie's. Her tongue slipped in Wybie's and Coraline felt adventurous. Once Coraline's mouth touched Wybie's, his eyes jolted open and he looked straight into Coraline's closed eyes. Her tongue felt amazing. _Coraline's kissing me while we're both naked. A Dream come true, but I won't let her force herself on me tonight. I want to wait for a more special night. This is only our first kiss._

Coraline stopped and opened her brown eyes to look into Wybie's also brown eyes, "Wybie, you're incredible."

His breath short and quick, "I should be saying that to you."

Coraline punched his arm lightly, "put your clothes back on silly."

* * *

Ahh, so cute. :D


	5. Girl Stuff

"The Greates Adventure: 5"

* * *

Wybie climbed out the window and looked back up at Coraline with his tilted head. She waved goodbye and then he vanished into the woods. Coraline's stomach cramped and she knew what was happening.

She started to think when did Wybie start going through puberty. He honestly started towering over her around fourteen. She picked up her squid doll and lied on it looking at the wall. _They say guys start getting meaner when they go through puberty but Wybie wasn't really that mean. Maybe he hasn't went through puberty. No. He masturbates. That says something. Wait, I wonder when he masturbates?_ Her face started heating when she pictured it once more. It was fairly big to her. She had saw them on the web before and his in real life seemed to be more..._beautiful._

Well, she knew one thing. She wanted to see it again but maybe in a different situation. Her thoughts roamed for the rest of the evening, "Wybie," her face hit the pillow.

On the other hand, Wybie was laying on his bed with ice on his crotch. He didn't feel like masturbating. Though, he knew he should be feeling that way. For some reason, Wybie couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself for seeing Coraline's body. He had always wanted to see it but now that he saw her beauty, he wanted more. He removed the ice and threw it on his table pulling his pants up.

* * *

A few days later, Saturday morning, Wybie went over to Coraline's house. Sometimes he'd like to watch her sleep in the mornings. Yes, he was a stalker as usual but Coraline didn't mind. He climbed up to the window silently and looked in on her. She was sleeping so peacefully as usual. He stayed on the edge. It was large enough, somehow, for him still.

Coraline woke up and yawned noticing straight away Mr. Stalker's hair. She wanted to try something. Maybe this would stir feelings for Wybie more. She knew one thing. Wybie liked her but only for her body. Maybe he would like her more if she knew how to masturbate. so she pretended that she always masturbated towards the window and began stripping out of her pajamas. Once she had finished demolishing all her clothes, she felt embarrassed. He was watching her and she knew it but he didn't know she knew.

When Wybie saw her clothes come off, he almost fell off the window. He kept calm, though. He should have just left but for some reason, he stayed and watched. Next thing she did, she lied herself on the bed. She spread her legs wide and he saw her vagina spread as wide as he had ever saw it before. Which was only twice, but he felt himself exciting and he couldn't help but hold on to his crotch a little. It was just as a comfort before it started throbbing.

He saw Coraline playing with her breasts and rubbing her nipples lightly. She knew how to masturbate but never tried before until today. She was actually getting into it and was moaning gently. Wybie could hear her soft moans and this excited him more. His hand gently rubbed through his pants. She wiggled and he knew this was a sign she was getting wet down there.

She looked up with her head just pretending to check her pussy and then she lied her head back down on the bed and slid her hand down there beginning to rub at her pussy. She moaned excessively now and Wybie wouldn't even blink. He didn't want to miss a thing. She now completely forgot Wybie was there and was fantasizing he was there teasing her vagina. She felt like she was going to pee everywhere and blushed. She let out one final moan, "WYBIE," and then she squirted out this liquid. She hoped it wasn't pee. She lifted up and noticed Wybie wasn't there anymore.

She walked over to the window and saw him running quickly and awkwardly off into the woods. She had just let him witness her masturbate for the first time. She hoped he liked it and blushed. Then she realized she called his name out. _Oh no!_

* * *

Wybie ran as fast as he could into the woods before he stopped and pushed his back up against a tree falling to the ground. _My name..._This honestly made him lose control. He had barely touched himself before his liquids had squirted out everywhere in his pants. He liked the show, but it wasn't meant for him to see. He knew he would never tell Coraline about this or he would get it big time but when did she start masturbating? _I need to work on my motorcycles._

* * *

Coraline finally got up the nerve to come over to his house and knocked on the door but his Grandma answered, "Where is he?"

"He's out in the garage," Grandma stated.

"Thanks," Coraline ran over to the other side and before opening the door she heard music.

He always listened to music while we worked and then Coraline opened the door to see him crouching by his favorite motorcycle. It was too dark to see what he was doing but she didn't care. She saw all his actions. The thing that really caught her attention is that he had his shirt off. It must have been awhile since she last watched him work on his motorcycles and then she sat down by the door watching him.

Coraline watched him for ten whole minutes before he looked over and freaked when he saw her sitting by the door, "w-w-when did you come in here?"

She giggled and got up dusting her butt off, "well, maybe ten minutes," she closed the distance fast hugging him.

He was all sweaty but she liked his warmth, "wow, you're s-so cold."

"No, it's just because you're so warm," she looked up.

He looked down at her and couldn't believe she was in his arms, "Am I? Is that a-a bad thing?"

"No, you're perfect," that caught him off guard and made him blush.

"Perfect huh. Well, if I am perfect, what does t-that make you," he softened his eyes on her and she looked up at him.

"I dunno. You tell me that," she wanted to actually hear this.

"You're a-an angel," their lips got closer and they almost touched-

"WYBORN! CORALINE!" his grandma called and he looked away and started walking away but Coraline caught him and lifted on her tiptoes. His neck straightened because he was surprised. He towered over her more and even on her tiptoes, she couldn't kiss him.

She pouted and he wanted to stop her pouting so he lowered back down and touched her soft lips with his. This was their second kiss.

They didn't want to let each other go but-, "WYBORN! CORALINE!"

He let go first and Coraline's face was the cutest to him. She pushed her hair behind her ears and looked down. He took her hand leading her towards his house. They made it up the steps but his Grandma had already went inside. They opened the door and went to the kitchen knowing that's where she'd be.

"Coraline, stay for lunch," she said peeling potatoes.

"Sure Ms. Lovat," Coraline said looking up at Wybie.

Coraline pushed Wybie's hand away and she went to the living room to wait on lunch. She sat down on the couch pushing her shoes off and putting them over by the side of the couch. Wybie had followed her in the living room and sat beside her. He let his eyes wander to the television. Nothing was said for a long time. Wybie just pretended to be watching television but every few minutes would look over at Coraline. He didn't stare too long. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He would let his eyes sometimes wander from her face to her breasts at times.

Coraline did the same to him. Pretending to watch television but then look over at him. She didn't wander her eyes to his crotch like he did with her breasts. They only once caught both of themselves staring into each others eyes. They immediately looked away blushing.

That's when Coraline remembered when Wybie went through puberty. It was at 13 when it started. He began looking at Coraline more. And by more, like all the time. It's like he always had to be near her. He would always hover in the distance and just watch her movements. He didn't do anything to make her uncomfortable but he started hanging around her. He would ask weird questions like, what do you think of boys, would you date a guy, can I touch your hair, etc. Things like that. It was sorta cute now that she thought back on those questions and she giggled out loud.

Wybie looked at her wanting in on the giggle fest, "why a-are you giggling?"

She smiled and looked over at him, "something in the past."

"How far i-in the past?"

"When you were 13 and I was 12," she got up and Wybie was about to follow her and noticed where she was going._ The bathroom. _He sat back down waiting for her to come back out.

Coraline sat on the toilet and held her stomach. She was glad she brought a Tampon with her as she stuffed it inside and got up. She headed back out of the bathroom rubbing her tummy and sitting on the couch beside Wybie. He saw her rubbing her tummy, "girl stuff?"

Coraline looked over at him and nodded. He took a few more seconds and then hesitantly replaced her hand with his pressing it daringly on her tummy. He started rubbing it in circular motions. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice his Grandma standing there watching him rub Coraline's tummy, "WYborn! Is Coraline pregnant?!"

"W-What no! S-She was cramping a-and I decided t-to help b-by rubbing her t-tummy," Wybie blushed wildly and turned to look at his Grandma.

Coraline pushed his hand away quickly and got up, "I-I'm going to sit over here," she sat in the recliner closing her eyes.

"Well, you better not ever get a girl pregnant," his grandma said leaving the room, "lunch is ready."

Coraline opened one eye and looked over at Wybie. She lifted her knees up hiding half of her embarrassed face while she looked at him. He looked at her and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Coraline giggled getting up and walking past Wybie into the kitchen. She sat down and looked at the food on her plate. Oh, how she loved when Ms. Lovat cooked food for her. Wybie came up behind her and then sat beside her. She looked over taking a bite of her food, "mmm, I always love your food Ms. Lovat."

Ms. Lovat smiled and thanked Coraline sitting down with them, "Wyborn, start eating and quit staring at the girl like you're going to eat her."

Wybie blushed and looked at his food instead. Coraline giggled quietly looking at him for a split second as she munched into the food in front of her. She finished every bit of it and then burping but excusing herself afterwards. She waited for everyone else to finish before Wybie said he was taking her up to his room.

Coraline was the first to lay on the bed as she lifted her shirt up. She lifted it all the way up to right before her bra was going to show, "my stomach."

Wybie looked at how she was acting and decided to rub it for her again so he lied beside her and couldn't help but think that this looked like her earlier on her own bed. He took his hand hesitantly placing it on her cold stomach again and she groaned. He liked that noise. He began rubbing like before and even began lightly kissing her stomach.

"Wybie," Coraline said faintly after he had been doing that for 5 minutes.

"Hmm," he looked up and tilted his head.

"How do I repay you for doing this," she asked bluntly.

"Just k-keep breathing," his answer was quick.

Coraline kissed his cheek and lied back on the bed letting him continue rubbing her stomach.

* * *

I am nearing the end already! Nuuuuuuuu-


	6. The Glasses & The Movie

"The Greatest Adventure: 6"

* * *

Wybie woke up and looked at the ceiling. His eyes scrunched as to say _I want to sleep more._ He sighed and rubbed his eyes looking down at his bare chest. Not only was his bare chest there but the covers were lifted up really high right where his crotch was. _Morning wood. A guys worse enemy._ He turned over and then got up sitting on the side of his bed. His black and green boxers being stretched by his cock.

He then stretched and stood up heading to the bathroom. Once he made it, he looked in the mirror at his wild hair. Did he really want to take a shower this morning? Well, he was meeting Coraline after she went to pick up her new glasses. She had gone to the eye doctors weeks earlier and had such bad eye sight now, she needed glasses. She called it _her fathers curse._

Wybie rubbed his chest and stomach a bit and then pulled his boxers down a bit in the front. Just enough so his cock flopped out and he began trying to pee. Though, of course when a guy has morning wood, he can't properly pee. He was trying to force his erection down but it just wasn't working. He sighed and leaned into the toilet trying to pee directly in it and somehow it worked. He stood back up properly putting his wood back in his boxers.

He really couldn't remember what his dreams were but he had a wild guess it had to do with Coraline. He went back in his room putting on a pair of old tattered pants and also sliding on a green and black striped shirt. He sighed putting on his leather jacket and tilting his head looking in the mirror. Since he was waiting on Coraline to call so he could come over to see her new glasses, he would just wait and play some video games. He went over to his computer on his computer desk and sat down playing some Minecraft.

He knew he was a nerd or geek or whatever Coraline said he was, but he liked it. He started thinking while playing. _I haven't officially asked Coraline out. I've been just teasing around with her. I've seen every bit of her thus far, but I don't have the balls to ask her out. She's beautiful, talented at hitting, very adventurous, caring at times, a lovable friend, funny, and cute. _Much more but he didn't really know if she was being serious with him._ We've shared more things with each other this past week and a half than we have our whole friendship. Should I ruin it or maybe change it just with this one question, "Will you go out with me?"_

His mind boggled and he fell off a cliff on Minecraft and died. He was just about to respawn when his phone rang and he literally jumped across the room to answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey Wybie, it's me," she said over the phone.

"Hey, h-how are the glasses," he asked really impatient.

"They're horrible and ugly and I don't like them," he heard her thump on her bed.

"I bet they're cute. S-should I come over to see," he asked wanting her to say yes.

"My mom had to leave with my dad for their new catalog. I guess you could," she sounded scared.

"Okay, be r-right over," he hung up and put on his old sneakers rushing out the door spouting something about Coraline, glasses, must go and then he left on his motorbike.

He got there rushing down the path and up the stairs about to just go on in and remembered the other day and politely knocked. He was out of breath when she answered the door and then he saw her and his breath was caught in his throat. She was wearing black thick glasses that made her brown eyes bulge perfectly with her face. She was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and a white skirt that went with her pale skin. She was wearing no shoes and she looked at him staring at her, "I'm ugly...I know."

He shook his head no as his head was already tilted and she blushed gesturing him to come inside, "you're b-beautiful."

She turned around going off into the kitchen as he followed her, "you want some Koolaid?"

He lingered around the table a second before sitting down, "s-sure."

She knew his eyes were on her. She liked it but didn't like it at the same time, "is red Koolaid fine?"

"Y-yes," his eyes lingered at her face and then swooped down her chest. That shirt revealed her bust that he got to see the other day and he liked it.

She put the Koolaid in front of him and sat down across from him, "so they don't look bad."

"N-Not at all," he looked down at them and then looked up again.

For the first time, she began playing with her blue hair twirling it actually acting like a girl, "well, now that you've seen them, what else shall we do today?"

He opened his mouth then closed it, "A-A movie?"

"Here?"

"Yeah, i-in the living room."

Her eyes looked down and she crossed her arms, "hmm, well there is this new scary Movie dad bought."

He hesitated, "not o-one of those again."

She punched his arm, "they're my favorites. You can just go home then."

He shook his head no, "no that's fine. S-scary movie it is," and he walked into the living room quickly and hopped on the couch as she put it in and came to sit next to him.

The opening came up and she pressed play. They waited for the movie to actually begin and then it did. Wybie couldn't keep his eyes on the screen. It was too scary for him to take. He started looking down at her breasts. They were enclosed by the shirt, but they were still there and he knew what they looked like. _I wonder what kind of bra and panties she is wearing_. Now that he mentioned panties, he looked down and saw her skirt lifted a bit as she sat there. _If only she would move down a bit more, I could see her panties._ He shook the thought away. He wasn't going to think about it anymore. She had girl parts but she still had feelings and he had feelings for her so he was going to respect her.

Coraline looked up at Wybie right as soon as he was thinking the thoughts about respect but he was still looking at her breasts and she saw that and pushed his head away to look out the window, "Pervert!"

He took her hand and placed it in both of his, "If I was looking hard enough, I would have a boner but s-see, nothing."

She looked down as he did and blushed realizing he just got her to look at his crotch, "okay."

He played with her hand that was in both of his, "they're s-soft."

She smiled a little, "your hands are warm and comforting."

He took one hand away and placed it on her cheek, "I hope I c-can be of service."

She took her hand out of his hand and took her right leg place it over the left side of his body. Her ass was placed gently on his lap and she took both her hands caressing his cheeks. She immediately began kissing him. She accidentally forgot about the movie and began making out with Wybie. Her hormones were wild right now and she felt as if she was ready to have sex with him.

Wybe laid under her letting her take dominance over him. Her kisses sent him in a frenzy and every time she moved her hips, her pussy lightly touched his cock. Though, they were enclosed by clothes, he felt it was her pussy. He wondered whether he could put his hands on her butt and so he tried. He sent his hands sliding across her back and then slid them down to her skirt catching the ends of it pulling it up on her back. His hands then reached in and gripped on each ass cheek. She jolted forward having a tongue war with Wybie's. Once she jolted forward, her pussy hit Wybie's cock hard and she blushed stopping the kissing.

"Wybie," she said out of breath.

His hands still on her butt, "Yes?"

"Have sex with me," she took her hands taking the bottom of his shirt beginning to pull up but he took his hands off her butt and stopped her.

"C-Coraline, I can't," he said.

Her heart sank into deep depression and she just sat on him feeling stupid and embarrassed, "O-Oh."

He took both her hands into his, "It's not that I don't want to. No no, I really want to, but I want it to be more special than in your living room. I want us to be officially dating. I don't want it to be pure hormones. I want it to be love and pure desire for one another's presence."

What Wybie said was the longest thing he had ever said that was meaningful and he didn't stutter. Coraline sighed in relief and came in kissing his neck, "Okay."

"Coraline," he said after a long silence and her kisses, "will you go out with me?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Y-Yes!"

He couldn't believe he had actually said it and she actually said yes. His heart felt warm and fuzzy then Coraline did something unexpected again, "play with my boobs," she said taking her shirt off and revealing her cute B-Cup bra.

Wybie inhaled deeply looking at her cleavage, "R-Really?"

She rubbed her pussy against his cock, "Really."

He groaned deep in his throat and she liked it, "O-Okay."

He slid his hands up her stomach and then took both her breasts in their bra and squeezed. Coraline blushed and moaned a bit. She unclipped her bra and it felt off her shoulders and in between their bodies. He looked at her pink nipples and lightly slid his thumbs over both of them and Coraline squeaked like Wybie had never heard before. She came in closer and her breasts squeezed Wybie's tilting face right between them. He took his hand squeezing them again then taking his head turning to the right placing his tongue on her right nipple sucking gently.

"W-Wybie," she said looking down at his tongue on her nipple.

He didn't stop and lightly bit the nipple that was in his mouth. His cock throbbed and Coraline's pussy felt it throbbing and she wiggled gently feeling herself getting wet down there. Wybie's left hand squeezed Coraline's left breast tightly and he sucked on her right breast with lust and pleasure. Her moaning didn't let up. He was about to slide down to help her out with her wiggling pussy when-, "Coraline, we're home."

Coraline quickly put her sleeved shirt on and stuffed her bra in Wybie's pocket. She got off and pretended to be watching the movie, "Hey Mom. Shh, me and Wybie are watching a movie."

Wybie got into a position so his cock wouldn't show itself throbbing, "Oh hi guys," her mom walked in and saw them sitting on the couch together.

Charlie walked in afterwards, "you should have let us know you were having Wybie over while we were gone. You both are tee-," Mel stopped him with his mouth and drug him off upstairs.

Coraline sighed and looked at Wybie wiggling still, "I do this to calm myself down."

Wybie liked her movements and smiled, "Oh.."

She looked down embarrassed. He didn't get to see this a lot, "well," she slid her left hand over to Wybie's pants and he panicked.

"U-Um," he looked at her and then he felt something rub against his hard on through his pants.

"It's really big. I wonder how it would feel...um...well you know," she got too embarrassed and stopped rubbing but letting her hand linger there.

Wybie was breathing heavily and put his hands on Coraline's making her hand rub his crotch, "S-Sorry," he stopped.

She knew what he wanted but her parents were right upstairs. Would he be able to contain himself and keep quiet. Before she knew it, her other hand was unzipping his pants and she saw his black and green boxers pulling them down a bit. Almost immediately, his cock flopped out and it was long and thick. Coraline hesitated embarrassed and then took her left hand placing it around his cock. She rubbed only a couple times knowing she was new at this.

He looked at her pleading for her to go on and so she did. Her delicate hand on his throbbing cock made her and him both so excited. He was trying to hold back from cumming but it's difficult when there's a beautiful girl rubbing it for you. He jerked forward making her hand slide down his shaft more telling her to go on and so she did. Did she just want to give him a hang job or-her lips touched his head and she kissed it. He looked down at her doing so not believing that Coraline Jones, his crush, his best friend was now having her hand and lips on his cock.

He pushed forward again making his cock push into her mouth. He hadn't noticed her mouth was so easy to get into. She was about to pull back out when he gave a rough groan. It was light but enough for her to hear and make her go on. She sucked on it and thought about how sexy those other girls were. She twirled her tongue around hoping this made him feel good and then some precum entered her mouth and she thought he had came. She came back up and tasted it.

She had a weird expression on her face, "Um.."

He looked at her with an expression as well, "D-Do you want to continue or..."

"Didn't you just cum," she said looking sideways.

He grinned at her cluelessness, "no, that was just pre cum," he got up pulling his pants up and zipping up, "It's fine. No more experimenting for today."

She sighed a little disappointed that she didn't make him cum. He noticed and bent down awkwardly taking her into a long kiss. Once he let go she said, "can you wait until i'm fully ready to do that again?"

He smiled and nodded.

* * *

Almost... :D


	7. The Sleep Over

"The Sleep Over"

Wybie was working hard in the garage on the secret project that has been going on in there for awhile. When he first started it, he didn't think it would be that hard but Coraline likes to come over a lot and watch him work on his bikes. He wanted this to be a surprise and just recently she brought it up which made him really anxious to finish. He hadn't ever been this excited to finish a project before. Just recently he asked her out and she actually said yes so they are now dating. They didn't really show it in school but everyone somehow knew and rumors spread fast.

He took a screw driver and began tightening the screws on the surprise and then heard something outside. He quickly hid it and started working on something else. Coraline ran inside coming to a stop right by Wybie putting her hands behind her back.

"Well, guess what," she smiled and hinted that Wybie guess.

"You finally g-got a puppy," he questioned his own sanity. He knew how much she disliked animals. Well, apparently every animal accept Cat.

"No dummy. I got my Mom to let me spend the night here," she smirked her smile twisting wildly.

"S-Stay here! A-As in, my room?"

She just nodded slowly taking her hands away from her back and bringing them around him in a hug.

He was shocked but he hadn't even asked his Grandma yet and just as he thought about that-, "WYBOURN!"

He hugged Coraline a bit then moved away heading silently towards his house out of the garage but before he had a chance, "What's this?"

Coraline was lifting up his hidden project for her and he swooped his head around and immediately snatched her hand away from that spot and took it inside his hands. He blushed at his own actions but it was his only choice. He put his right hand around Coraline's back and neared her face quickly but passionately looking in her eyes. His mouth reached hers and they had a long, deep kiss. When he stopped, Coraline fluttered her eyes in disbelief and made a slight _uhm_ sound.

"I meant to do that when you came in, but you distracted me with your words. L-Let's go see what Grandma wants," he turned around letting go of her back but keeping her hand locked inside his as he made her move behind him.

Secretly she was so excited about the event that just happened. Wybie kissed her so deeply and she felt as if her heart was going to explode. She put her free hand on her face and touched her cheek feeling the warmth of the blush on her face. Wybie on the other hand loved the feeling of her lips but was still freaking out over the possibilities of "what ifs". He sighed deeply and looked behind him making sure Coraline was still there. His heart stopped when he saw her free hand on her cheeks that were flushed red. _Did I do something?_ All he did was kiss her. Was it really a big of deal?

They reached the porch and entered. He looked both ways before finding his Grandma sitting down in the living room knitting, "Grandma."

He sat down and so did Coraline. She looked up stopping what she was doing. She was getting really up in her ages and he knew she was going to go soon. He just didn't like thinking about it.

"Well, Coraline asked her parents if she could stay here tonight and they said yes. I-I was wondering if that was your answer too," he awaited a response.

He hadn't noticed Coraline's hand was inside his still and his Grandma looked down, "You going to have sex with her tonight?"

Both their faces were pure red, "I-I wasn't planning on it G-Grandma!"

"I-I just thought I could stay the night," Coraline looked away feeling very embarrassed.

"So you kids really haven't had sex yet," his Grandma pondered.

"Grandma, please. I-I promise there will be no sex involved," he looked away as well.

"Fine, she can stay," his Grandma said knitting away again.

He quickly took Coraline upstairs and sighed in so much relief when he sat on his bed. Coraline sat on his lap wanting to feel his warmth. Wybie didn't know she had this kind of side before they dated but he was slowly getting used to her curling up beside him. He wrapped his arms around her, "Sorry."

"Wybie, you can't control your Grandma's actions," Coraline said quietly nuzzling up into his neck.

He sighed again but then realized he had Coraline in his arms and tightened his grip never wanting to let go. He had her all to himself tonight and his Grandma wasn't going to ruin this. Coraline caught on to what he was thinking and wrapped herself around him making his upper body lay on the bed.

* * *

"Wybie," Coraline broke the silence after thirty minutes of them laying silently together.

"mm," he said having his eyes closed and relaxed.

"I thought that once we started dating. Things would change for the worse but it's the total opposite. I think I've been wanting to feel your touch like this for a long time," she said lifting her head off his chest.

He smiled, "I have always wanted this but I too was thinking the same things," he lifted his head off the bed and came in and started kissing her.

Their bodies somehow got into a better position to where he didn't have to have his head off the bed and it was laying there as she hovered over him kissing him immensely. She was wearing blue jeans today which were tight and showed many things off but for some reason Wybie's eyes for fixated on to Coraline's. Her shirt was tight and made her tiny belly show a bit as he put his arms around her bringing her down upon him. When they both felt their bodies touch, it gave them tingles. Coraline bit Wybie's lip gently and smiled at her own perverse thoughts.

"What are you thinking," he asked.

"Nothing," she blushed feeling embarrassed to tell him.

He was about to shrug it off when she changed her mind, "Well, it was a fantasy about the other day when we were in my living room..."

Wybie's pants tightened as he got a boner remembering it, "I was thinking what if I made you cum that day."

This really excited him, "W-Well, it's okay that you didn't. I don't need anything," he said.

"Wybie..." Coraline said looking a bit depressed now, "I-If I give you what you want when you need it..will you stop looking at those dirty magazines and give them away."

Wybie hesitated, "Coraline, I don't want to make it like i-i'm forcing you to do things for me. I-I want to give you pleasure as well. I-I will just get rid of the magazines all together and you don't have to take any responsibility."

He touched her cheeks and rubbed as she looked down a bit depressed still, "O-Okay?"

She smiled a little and nodded, "Okay."

He kissed her again like when they were in the garage and her heart fluttered excessively. _He's kissing me like this again. I can't take it._ Her face over heated and she began rubbing herself against him as he made a deep groan in the back of his throat. He stopped the kiss, "Coraline.."

She looked at him curiously still rubbing against him, "I-It feels good b-but-ah-I..." he stopped and just put his hands on the bed letting her rub against him.

"D-Does it feel good," she questioned hoping it did.

He smiled and nodded and then Coraline began un-buttoning her pants and Wybie took her hands stopping her, "N-No sex."

She giggled taking him in for a kiss and he loosened his grip before her hands escaped and began un-buttoning once more. She slid them down a bit and realized she wasn't taking them off without moving so she got on her feet stopping the kiss between her and Wybie. Her pants fell to her feet and Wybie saw her spread open legs right above him. Her panties being a deep crimson color. She took her pants off completely throwing them to the side. Wybie was wanting to stop her but couldn't bring himself to do that. She then took her hands slowly pulling her panties down. She was embarrassed but knew Wybie had already seen her masturbate before.

Wybie was reminded of all the times he had seen Coraline naked thus far and felt like he was going to explode right there. She finally managed to get her panties all the way off and Wybie saw the lips of her pussy right above him. His cock throbbed and his thoughts were wild. Before he thought about it, his hand went up and touched her pussy gently. She squeaked and then took his other hand bringing her down some more where then he began rubbing his hands gently on her pussy. She moaned never having this feeling before. She kept still hoping he would do something else but they were both new at this so she just wiggled making his finger hit her clitoris.

"W-Wybie, t-this feels so good," he blushed too knowing his hand was touching her and making her feel good.

He was getting her very wet and before he knew it, each stroke he gave her pussy, it made a slippery noise and that both excited them.

"P-Put your fingers deep inside me," she said blushing hoping he would.

"C-Can I," he asked questioning.

She nodded and then his index finger went inside her tight hole. She moaned loudly and looked deep in his eyes. He then pulled out and then back in starting to do this repetitively. Coraline began moving into his finger feeling herself heat up. She only felt this once more when she masturbated for him, but this wasn't her fingers. They were his. She thought all these wild perverse thoughts until she exploded and squirted her juices all over Wybie's pants.

"S-Sorry," she blushed and he pulled his finger out of her.

"I-It's fine," he thought about it and then licked his finger actually enjoying the taste. It tasted somewhat salty but somewhat different, "y-you were really sexy."

She watched as he plopped his finger in his mouth tasting her juices, "she put her mouth on his finger as well mostly tasting his saliva.

He watched and her tongue swirled around and she acted as if his finger was his cock. She did this for several minutes and then stopped. His cock was still throbbing but he didn't want to ruin the special moment by asking something so perverse. Coraline must have read his mind and began un-zipping his pants pulling them down to his knees. She did the same with his boxers and his throbbing cock flopped out onto his shirt. He lifted it up a bit just enough so his cock didn't touch it.

"W-What are you doing?"

She looked at him and sat her soaking wet pussy down on his cock letting it slip between her. He felt her juices run down his cock and she felt it throb on her clitoris. She moved her hips back and forth gently until it was slippery enough to go full on. She then thrusted back and forth letting his cock feel what it felt like to be between her pussy.

"A-Ah..C-Coraline," Wybie knew this wasn't sex but he loved the feeling of this.

She was also getting major pleasure from this and Wybie knew from the light moans she was giving each time she thrusted back and forth.

"I-I can't h-hold on much-" and he exploded his sperm all over his belly. Coraline slowed down breathing heavily as she watched the cum squirt or sometimes ooze out of the head onto his belly.

"W-Wow," she said looking at it, "you cum a lot."

He blushed breathing a bit heavy as well and brought her in for a kiss. They lingered there for a bit until Coraline got off him to let him go clean up in the bathroom. She went to his bed and got under the covers not putting anything back on. She waited for Wybie to come back in there and when he did she grabbed him pulling him under the covers with him.

"W-What about clothes," he asked.

She put his hand on her lower parts and he blushed a little.

"Got it," she questioned.

"Got it," he said.

* * *

I have a feeling there will be 2 more chapters and then I am finished. :D


End file.
